


you you you

by xunise (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian, Loona - Freeform, Pride, Romance, heechuu, light teasing, miss my gf, pride month, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: heejin is in love (and so am i)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	you you you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i think it's obv i miss my gf here but lets pretend its not. hope u enjoy!! (not edited)

some days, heejin wondered how she was dating the most beautiful girl in the world (jiwoo, of course). 

her friends would tease her about it, saying it was like aphrodite’s son hit her in the ass with a love arrow, and honestly, were they wrong? she loved everything about jiwoo: her softness, her kindness, the way she saw everything so optimistic (even when heej didn’t) and cared so greatly for everything around her, as if they were equals. 

sometimes heej felt like she was floating. jiwoo would softly caress her checks and bring her close, her cloud-like lips cherry kissing her own and her heart would pound out of her chest, face red and breath uneven. on her sad days, heej would drag into their bedroom and lay her head in jiwoo’s lap, sometimes crying, sometimes not, reaching out for her girlfriend’s hand, knowing she’d feel all right in a few moments. and on her normal days, heej hold jiwoo in her arms like she would lose her any moment, pressing kisses all over her face and mumbling how grateful she was to be in love with a goddess like her. 

somewhat stereotypically, they met at pride, jiwoo proudly showing off her lesbian flag and cheeks painted with pinks and oranges and whites. they met eyes from a few feet away and heej knew she was in forever. hyunjin, attached to jinsoul, noticed and whispered to the rest of the girls, mimicked heejin’s lovestruck expression.

“why don’t you go over there and talk to her?” sooyoung said with a nudge, laughter slowly bubbling afterwards (still laughing at hyunjin, who was wiping tears from her eyes as jinsoul looked like she was going to pass out). 

“i-i mean…” heejin stuttered, breaking eye contact first and blushing. “what if she already has a girlfriend and… she might not like me.. and what if!-” 

“heej!” hyunjin said, eyes swimming with tears, “just go, okay? you can do this! and you never know until you try, sweetheart.” 

heejin widened her eyes and then nodded, taking one last glance over at her friends. “thanks, jin,” she muttered, waddling over to jiwoo.

jiwoo smiled, cheeks pink. 

“hi,” heejin mumbled, eyes downcast at the concrete. pride was still ongoing around them, everyone radiating positive and happy energy. 

“hi! i’m jiwoo, and you?” the girl replied, giving heejin an even bigger smile. 

“i’m heejin..,” heejin replied, confidence still wavering. how could she talk to this girl? there were so many things that could go wrong in so many ways, and heejin wasn’t confident in her self in the slightest. how could she talk to this girl who looked so out of her league?

“hey..” the girl mumbled, hand (a very, very soft hand) lifting heejin’s face up to look at her. “don’t be shy! i don’t bite, just nibble.” 

at this heejin flushed, and gave a small laugh. “me neither.” 

“cool,” jiwoo replied, smile bright, dropping her hand to squeeze heejin’s. 

and from that moment, heejin knew she was something special, and that she found the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please send ideas.
> 
> twt: sanriocu1t (u can add me its just a mess acc)


End file.
